


Candles

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Kira and Solas light some candles in creative ways.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

Kira suddenly noticed the dimness of the room as the words on the page of her book became more difficult to read.  Solas’s work room was cozy and an easy place to study, but the lack of natural light made it dark even at midday and as evening approached felt awfully like the tower at Kinloch Hold.  She looked up at the other elf, perched in his own chair, a book resting on his lap and leaning against the table.  He had one elbow resting on the armrest, the hand covering the lower part of his face as he pored over tome in front of him.

He wasn’t mindless of the dark, however; he turned a page then lifted his hand toward a nearby candelabra.  His long, slender fingers curled in a “come hither” motion, beckoning the flame into existence, the growth halted as he turned his hand over in a gentle signal to stop.  There was a practiced, casual ease to the simple spell that she found compelling and—she would admit it—incredibly attractive.

He must have felt her eyes because he glanced up then, his hand falling away from his face to smile intriguingly at her.  Kira returned it with a grin, snapping her fingers as if lighting a match to coax a small flame to form between her thumb and forefinger.  This she used to light the candle next to her, watching with some amusement the way his eyebrow quirked with interest.  She brought the tiny flame back in front of her face, keeping her eyes on his as she set her lips in a small O and blew it out.

They stared at each other for several long, electric moments in the candlelight.  Power unlike the magic they both wielded pulsated around them, heady and intoxicating.  Solas seemed to recognize it in his subtle way, inclining his head with a slight nod.  Kira felt the seductive smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, nonchalantly shrugging one shoulder as she turned back to her book.  But she could feel his intense eyes lingering on her.


End file.
